


[Podfic] Component I-25b

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cats, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Established Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: Celebrating one month on the job.In glorious stereophonic rendering!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Component I-25b

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Component I-25b](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018075) by [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim), [Orson_Bennett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett). 



> Celebrating one month on the job.  
> In glorious stereophonic rendering!

[Component I-25b](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/component-i-25b/s-fLDEIuIHtMz)


End file.
